Love Letters
by SageK
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two boys who fell in love and lived happily ever after. But this isn't a fairy tale, so there's more to it than that.


Title: Love Letters

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Warnings/Tags: Anything up to 4x22 is fair game.

Summary: Once upon a time, there were two boys who fell in love and lived happily ever after. But this isn't a fairy tale, so there's more to it than that.

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

LOL, I wrote this for Blam Week, but that's so far away….Heck, I can write another future fic before then….

* * *

Even when Sam didn't get into any of the schools he applied to, Blaine refused to give up on hope, telling him that he should just come to New York, immerse himself in the creative atmosphere, be a boho artist….

Maybe he was fooling himself, but he thought he had Sam convinced…right up until the day Sam told him he had enlisted in the Marines.

Blaine went off to NYC and NYADA and music and Kurt and Sam went to basic and then to Afghanistan.

They kept in touch through phone calls and letters, desperate for each other in a way that most best friends weren't. Though he was on another continent, Sam was there for Blaine when his relationship with Kurt irrevocably collapsed (three months into his freshman year) and Blaine offered comfort to Sam when the reality of the war zone became too much.

Somewhere amidst static filled phone calls and long, rambling (and, in Sam's case, messy) letters, love shifted to _love_.

During a phone call, 18 months since they had seen each other face to face, Blaine said the words.

"Sam, I'm in love with you."

There was silence for a moment, before Sam replied, "Thank God. I thought I was the only one."

It was a little strange having a boyfriend he'd technically ever gone on a date with (though Kitty had snorted that Sam and Blaine had basically been dating for most of their senior year), but it wasn't strange because it was Sam. Blaine felt like he was always with him, even when they had to go weeks between calls or letters (some of the places Sam was stationed had shoddy phone and postal service).

Spring semester of his junior year at NYADA was the first time they went over a month without contact though and Blaine found himself growing increasingly more terrified each day. By May, he was wandering around like a zombie, constantly checking his phone, looking to see if Sam or Mary (Sam's mom, who promised to call him if she heard anything)had called.

Nothing.

He entered one of NYADA's common rooms, intending to scour the internet for mentions of Sam's unit until his next class. Surely, if something had happened, there had to be something mentioned somewhere….

When the chatter of voices around him dimmed slightly, Blaine barely noticed, not until someone nudged his foot.

Irritated, Blaine looked up, eyes trailing up long, blue clad legs, up over a fitted, dark blue coat with a white belt and medals on the chest…finally meeting Sam's smiling gaze.

"Hey," Sam said as Blaine gaped for a moment before surging up to fling his arms around him.

"You're here. Oh my God, you're here!" Blaine gasped. "I love you so much. I'm mad as hell – six weeks without a call – but I love you!"

"I love you too," Sam murmured before catching Blaine in a passionate kiss.

Even the hoots of approval from the students around them faded into white noise as Blaine lost himself in Sam, in a kiss he'd been waiting years for. He hummed happily and ran a hand down Sam's back…which caused him to flinch.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned by the pinched look around Sam's eyes.

"An IED," Sam replied. "Lost a kidney and my spleen, but I got off lucky. Since my hitch is up next month, the Corps is letting me finish out my service at Camp LeJune. North Carolina is way closer then where I've been these past few years."

The semester at NYADA would end two weeks before Sam's service.

"You decided not to stay in the Corps?" Blaine asked, as they had discussed whether or not Sam should re-up many times.

"Yeah, but now it's not really a choice," Sam told him with a shrug. "Medical reasons, you know. But I'll have an honorable discharge as a Corporal and be able to go to school and…."

"And…." Blaine prompted, smiling and squeezing one of Sam's white gloved hands.

Sam took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders (which seemed even broader now than they had been in high school) as he took a step back and sank to one knee.

"Blaine, you've been my best friend since high school and I love you with every bit of my heart. I know this is probably way too fast, but facing death made me realize that I didn't want you to go another day without knowing that you're the one for me. My love and my future. Blaine Anderson, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

He held a small black box in the hand not clasping Blaine's, a slim, sliver ring sitting on the pillow.

Blinking back tears, Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sam. Yes!"

A cheer went up around them as Sam climbed to his feet (obviously in pain, so Blaine helped him) and embraced Blaine again, kissing him like he never wanted to stop.


End file.
